Rekindled
by horrorphile
Summary: Carol and Daryl act out of character at the farm. Caryl happens.
1. Chapter 1

Something Other Than Ashes

Carol took her sorrow and her rage out on the white flowers that had proved to be as so much had been in her life just another hope that quickly turned to misery. She had known deep in her heart that Sophia was dead days ago, but Daryl had told her the story of the Cherokee roses and she had let herself believe that he would find her alive. Today a monster had come stumbling out of the barn wearing Sophia's rainbow shirt and her last hope died. She tore at the flowers and the bushes until the wilted white blossoms littering the ground were dotted with her blood like crimson tears.

She wandered out of the bushes to find Daryl washing his hands and face at one of the pumps. Her rage had turned to apathy and she didn't shake him off when he took her hands and washed them with water and a bit of soap. His hands were gentle but he scrubbed at the mud and blood until her hands were clean and he dried them with his red bandana. "You need to put something on those cuts." He washed out the bandana and washed her face. "You need to eat and drink something. Don't think you've eaten in days."

"I can't eat. Everything tastes like ashes." She was ashes, everything in her was burned up and consumed.

Daryl made quick eye contact and then looked back at her hands, "You gotta eat anyway. You gotta try. Lori and Andrea have been cooking supper. It will taste like ashes 'cause those two lack any culinary skills." He washed his red rag out again and wiped the mud off her arms. He pumped some more water and cleaned the mud off her feet. "Those two don't get along all that well, you know. We better get over there before Andrea shoots Lori."

Daryl rinsed the bucket out and filled it with water. "Let's go."

Carol followed him numbly. Andrea and Lori saw them coming across the field and came to meet her. They took her into the RV and found clean clothes for her to wear. Lori filled her in on the news. Beth had collapsed, Hershel had disappeared, and Glenn and Rick were looking for him. Andrea cleaned her hands again and put something on them that stung.

She ate a few bites of something and drank a cup of truly terrible coffee. Lori disappeared in the direction of the house and Andrea sat with her by the fire. Dale was on watch and the camp was quiet.

Carol remembered the night Sophia was born. The intense pain of childbirth that seemed never ending until finally her body yielded to the insistent demand of her child to be born, to begin its existence separate from her. The pain she was enduring now was like that. Sophia was in another existence now, separated from her in this life, and there was only this faint hope that there would be a reunion someday. Part of her wanted to make that journey now.

But, part of her didn't want to die. Sophia had died in a state of grace, but the Bible made it clear that there was no room in heaven for those who had hate in their heart. Carol knew too well that she had prayed for Ed to die over and over. He was dead and she still hated him. Could she ever put the past behind her? She wanted a life not hemmed in by Ed's incessant cruelties and her constant weaknesses. _Revenge is a dish best served cold._ Ed was dead and gone to his just reward which should include equal amounts of fire and brimstone. Her only option for revenge on Ed was to live her life as she wished. She had spent too much of her life being afraid and if she only had a few days left? Carol Ann McAllister was going to be her own master from now on.

"Let's walk over to the house and see how Beth is doing?" Andrea could only sit for so long.

Carol followed her because it was something to do. _Later I'll take some flowers to Sophia's grave. She isn't there, but now her body is at rest._

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl whittled at his new campsite. He felt as bitter as the evening coffee. _I didn't find her in time. That little girl is dead and Carol is never gonna to get over losing her. I fucked up again._

Lori marched in and demanded that he go looking for Rick and Glenn. Daryl was tired of looking for people and he blew her off. She marched off to find another peon to do her bidding and he went off to lick his wounds in the woods.

 _Carol needs some medicine for those hands. Could get infected._ He kicked a tree root hard enough to hurt his foot. _Carol ain't your business. Stop thinking that she is._

Daryl climbed out onto a rock cliff to watch the evening sun. _It's pretty here. We could stay forever and Carol would be safe here. All of us could be safe. Make a new start._

 _I'm not doing a very good job not thinking about Carol. So I'm going to just stop lying to myself. I think about her all the time. I look for her when she ain't here and I watch her when she is. The more I am around her the more I wanna be with her. Yeah, be honest now. You want to take her up here and show her the sunset. You want to show off your hunting skills by bringing home food. And you wanna take her into your tent and fuck her until she cries out your name and comes. You want to come inside Carol and watch her fall asleep after. You are truly pussy whipped and she don't even think of you that way._

 _She kissed you on your forehead and told you that you were good as anybody and you fell the rest of the way in love with her. You held her back from running to her little girl. That don't mean shit. Now grow up and stop mooning around here. Merle would kick your ass if he saw how damn weak you are around her. She ain't going turn to you ever._

He stayed there for hours watching the sky darken and the stars come out. It was cold tonight and that reminded him that summer was almost over. It would be too cold soon for camping outdoors.

Carol was looking at his walker ear collection when he got back to his camp. H could tell that the ears grossed her out and that made him angry. Maybe life in general was pissing him off. He managed to piss off Carol by telling her that he had refused to go after Rick and Glenn. She marched off as mad as Lori. _It's my day to piss off the ladies_.

He brooded some more. Thinking of all the things he would like say to Carol that would make her hate him and leave him alone. He was gonna take off tomorrow. He was better off on his own. No confusing feelings about Carol. Just find some cabin somewhere and live his life in damn peace for once.

Daryl planned his leave taking. He would start at daybreak and head west toward the mountains. Merle's old bike in the truck and he could scavenge along the way for what he needed.

Carol broke into his reverie. He was surprised that she would come back up here after he was rude to her earlier. She wanted him to move back with the others and Daryl let loose a barrage of accusations at her. He said things to her that he knew would hurt her. Cruel mean things and still she regarded him almost tenderly. As if she knew that he was acting out of pain and not out of spite. Daryl drew his hand back. Not to hit her but to make her think of him as a man who might hit her out of meanness. She didn't draw back.

He put his arm down, "I'm sorry. None of that shit was true. I am just so damn sorry about everything."

"Daryl, don't pull away from us. We need you."

She looked beautiful in the flickering light of the fire and he thought of the cozy cabin in the mountains. Never gonna happen now because he was needed here because these people knew shit from shinola about how to survive. He came closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "Ain't going no damn where, but you got to get your ass in gear and start learning how to fight."

Carol was a good hugger. Not too tight as to make him antsy, but close enough so that he could feel her shivering in the cold. He pulled her closer, "You need a heavier coat and some boots."

She lifted her head to smile at him and that is when he found himself kissing her. Her lips were soft and warm and he kept kissing her until she pulled back, "Daryl?"

"You better go back to camp, Carol. I just wanted to kiss you is all. Go on back now. I'll see you in the morning." He couldn't read her expression. More surprised than anything else it looked like.

"Maybe I want to kiss you too. Maybe I want to feel something but sorrow. Taste something that isn't ashes. Maybe just for tonight we can just let go of all that holds us back." Carol moved closer and kissed him like she meant what she said.

Daryl knew he was taking advantage of a woman driven off her rocker by guilt and grief, but he heard more than grief and guilt in Carol's voice. She had chosen to live and she had chosen to be with him tonight.

"Never had sex in a tent. Don't go wild on me woman and tear down my portable home." He kissed her again and she laughed against his lips, "Making no promises, Dixon."

TWDTWDTWD

Carol laughed again as Daryl kicked off his boots and threw his vest on the ground. He kissed her again as he removed her sweater and began to unbutton her blouse. He didn't taste like ashes. _More like salt and he smells like summer in Georgia. Sweaty and alive with the smells of the woods and fields. He smells like life and I don't want to smell anything else right now._

The inside of his tent was surprisingly neat and they finished taking off their clothes. It wasn't dark inside because of the camp fire and Daryl opened up the sleeping bag so that it formed a larger bed and he propped himself up by his elbow, "You can chicken out if want to. I ain't holding you to this."

She was feeling a strong desire to run back to her little tent and crawl into her solitary sleeping bag. "What do you want?"

Daryl looked down at his dick already at full mast. "I'm Captain Obvious over here." _I just want to kiss you is all. For once Carol do what you want to do. Admit that you have been attracted to him since the quarry._

Carol eased herself toward him on the sleeping bag. "Slow Captain Obvious down. Please."

Daryl laughed, "He gets a mite overeager at times." Daryl kissed her neck. "Nothing happens that you don't want, okay?"

He kissed her sore hands and made a face at the taste. "Must be good medicine 'cause it tastes awful. I want something that will taste good after that." He kissed her lips and she could taste the acrid taste from Andrea's medicine. His tongue traced her lips and then their tongues met and loved on each other.

Daryl's rough hands were on her breasts but they felt good, cupping and squeezing gently until his mouth was on them. Not for long enough and she whimpered a little when he pulled back, "Want to taste all of you."

Carol nodded, "Please." Even if she hadn't had that before she wanted it now.

He moved down between her legs and moved her legs over his shoulders. He explored her with his tongue and then he concentrated on her clit. She was almost embarrassingly wet when he sucked and kneaded with a surprisingly adept tongue and he didn't stop until she came undone.

She caught her breath as he watched her, "You want to taste yourself?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he kissed her and she could taste her own arousal. His fingers was back between her legs and she could feel the hardness of his dick pushing against her and was surprised that she wanted more. Wanted him between her legs. Wanted it now.

"You ready?" She nodded, not expecting much. Sex had never been all that good early in her marriage and it had been horrific later on. Daryl kissed her again and began to enter her slowly until he was all the way in and he pulled himself back and she wanted him all the way in again.

He murmured, "Touch yourself and it will be even better." So she did. It didn't last long but it was enough for her to climax a second time.

She had always admired Daryl's toned arms, but now she could see that he had a flat stomach and muscled calves. He was beautiful naked. She kissed his sweaty chest and felt the tang of salt again. Part of this seemed like a really good dream. It seemed a little unreal that she and Daryl were lying in his tent after having sex. But it was real and she wasn't sorry.

Daryl seemed content to let her explore his body. She licked the salt at his neck and let her hands roam his body. "You're beautiful. All of you."

"All of me?" There was bitterness in his voice and she knew that he was talking about the scars on his back.

"All of you. Maybe those scars are why you are so kind. Why you have been so good to me. All of you is beautiful to me."

He laughed and tasted her neck. "If this is a wet dream, don't wake me up."

Carol hadn't slept more than a few hours since Sophia disappeared, "I better go back. I need to sleep." She got dressed slowly and Daryl threw on pants and a shirt and put on his boots. They walked back toward the campsite. TDogg was on watch. Daryl took watch and Carol went into her tent. Sophia's clothes and the little doll that Daryl brought back were there and she held Sophia's pajama top and cried herself to sleep.

Daryl watched the stars from the top of the rv. _Carol came my camp and I fucked her. That's was what I wanted but now what do I do? Never thought it would happen so I didn't think things through. She deserves more than I can give her. I ain't nothing but an outside dog. A stray. Maybe that's why she was so quick to come back here. We'll just act like that didn't happen._

TWDTWDTWD

The next morning Carol slept in, only waking in time to find that Rick, Glenn, and Hershel were back safely but with a prisoner. There had been a confrontation with another group of survivors. The prisoner was taken to a barn. Shane was backbiting Rick as usual. Carol went back to the camp and did laundry.

Struggling with wet clothes seemed easier than dealing with the cross currents of emotion that being with the group today. Daryl was avoiding her and she was relieved about that. She wasn't ready to talk about it. Lori was pregnant. That was making Shane crazier and Rick had enough to deal with already. Beth was still not right in the head and Maggie and Hershel were trying to tend to her. The laundry needed to be done.

T Dogg had rigged up a shower behind a shed. One of the wells was located up on little knoll higher than the shed so T had connected the well to a long garden hose that led to a water barrel on the roof of the shed. The hot sun warmed the water in the hose and in the barrel. There was enough warm water left after she finished the laundry to take a shower.

Daryl had left four rabbits at the campfire. He was just bringing in a dishpan full of vegetables that he had gathered from Hershel's garden. There was just the two of them and he seemed less wary, "There's enough for lunch and dinner."

He had as always cleaned up his kill so that it was ready to be cooked, "Thank you, everyone needs a good meal. Lot going on today."

Daryl nodded, "This afternoon we're going to go off in a field and you are going to learn how to use a knife."

She threw an angry look at him, but realized that Daryl was right. She needed to learn and no one was better at Daryl at defending himself. _He would have saved Sophia because he doesn't depend on a loud gun for defense. Rick did his best, but Daryl would have been better._ "Something quiet would be good."

"How are your hands?" He moved closer and she held them up so that he could inspect the palms. He peered at them, "I see some splinters."

Andrea and Dale came in the camp then. Daryl stepped back, "Andrea will take them out for you." Daryl disappeared.

She and Andrea made the stew and then Andrea dug the splinters out. Her friend kept her eyes on the task as she asked, "What's going on with you and Daryl?"

Carol contemplated the question. She didn't have a clue what was going on. "Daryl's going to teach me how to fight so I won't be a burden."

Andrea snickered, "So you out so late last night with Daryl learning how to defend yourself?" She rubbed Carol's arm, "Hey, I am not judging. Daryl is a good guy. He talks all tough but he does good things for us all the time. Now if you want to share some of those good things he does for you? I'll listen."

Carol blushed, "Mind your own business."

Carol was furious to find that Daryl had beaten the prisoner in an effort to get information. She grabbed some first aid supplies and marched across the field to where he was. "Clean up your own bloody hands," and then marched back to the campsite. Daryl watched her flounce away from him and was found himself admiring her sass and her ass.

Carol was pissed at him. That would keep her away from him. He should be glad about that. He had done what needed to be done and the boy was dangerous to them. Randall might have been a spectator at the last rapes but he would graduate soon to full-fledged rapist. They let him go and he would scoot back to his group. He'd lead them back here and the men would be killed and it would be worse for the women.

Carol could just stay pissed at him. She didn't understand this world yet. She didn't have to what he had done. He didn't like it. He was still going to teach her how to fight this afternoon.

AN

What do you think? Worth another chapter?


	2. One Step at a Time

One Step at a Time

Lunch was barely over when Daryl stopped Carol from cleaning up the dishes. He growled, "Let somebody else do that. It's time for you to learn how to defend yourself."

Carol savored the quick retort she didn't say. Daryl ordering her around was getting old, but she didn't have a clue how to use a knife or a gun.

TDogg stood up, "I got this. Carol, you go on with Daryl."

Carol was very aware that everyone in the group was watching with interest. _Damn, all we do is watch each other. Maggie and Glenn banging in the barns. Shane fuming because Rick and Lori are together. Dale pontificating. Daryl and I are just the newest hot couple in this soap opera._ She forced a smile, "I'm ready."

Daryl stalked off and she trailed him to his motorcycle, "We're going in this? Do you want to wake up every walker in the county?"

Daryl mounted the bike and turned the death trap on, "Come on, I ain't got all day."

Carol had ridden behind her cousin Ashton way back in the day and remembered enough to get on semi-gracefully and to keep her legs from the exhaust pipe.

Daryl roared off with her clinging behind him. He left the farm and headed toward the highway. The graveled road was empty and she enjoyed a rare feeling of delight. The breeze in her face and a sense of freedom made her smile. Daryl pulled onto the highway and they rode another ten minutes before he pulled off onto a road that led to an elementary school. He parked by the playground.

Carol waited by the bike while Daryl rummaged through the saddlebags. He pulled out a knife that had holes in the handle. "Try this."

She grabbed it gingerly. He shook his head and showed her how to put her fingers in it, "You ain't big as a minute so you gotta put some punch when you use this." She made a few weak swings and he grunted again, "You swung that pickaxe harder than that. Use some of that pent up rage. You ain't no sweet little lady now. You're a woman trying to live. So act like it."

She let herself remember how she felt when Ed slapped her in front of the other women at the quarry. She channeled that energy into her next few swings. Carol knew that she had enough bad memories to fuel decades of fighting.

"There you go. Hell, you're scaring me." Daryl kept pushing her until she got it right. He then brought out a short sword in a sheath. "Merle stole this from some asshole months ago and we played around with it. Too short for me but I think you could use it. It's sharp now so be careful. There is another one just a bit longer and I think Andrea could use that. I didn't know he had 'em with him. He probably didn't either."

Carol pulled the shiny sword out of its sheath. The leather handle made it easy to grip and it felt right in her hands. It made her feel strong and dangerous. She grinned at Daryl, "I feel all bad ass now."

He smirked back, "You look good. Don't know much about swords, but you swing that thing at that bush over there." He pointed to an overgrown hedge and Carol swung her sword a few times as she walked to the bush. She slashed at the green branches and was surprised at how easily they gave way to her sword.

Daryl handed her a canteen of water and she drank thirstily. "You are a natural with that blade, but don't be hacking at a walker. Gotta punch through the skull to the brain. Easiest through an eye socket or the nose." He touched the side of her head close to her ear, "It is softer here too. Goes into the brain. Game over." He looked past her to the parking lot. "I think recess is about over. Time for class to start."

Carol turned and saw two walkers staggering to them. She expected Daryl to take them out and she waited until they were within twenty feet. "Kill them," she pleaded.

Daryl took out his own knife, "I got the man, but you are going to take out the woman." He walked purposely toward the male walker and used his knife to make a quick in and out thrust into the walker's skull. He moved back to stand beside her and Carol gripped her sword and clumsily punched through a decaying eye socket. The walker stopped and she struggled to pull the sword back. Daryl waited until she did.

By then another walker was on its way and Daryl coached from the sidelines, "Push in hard and pull back harder." The kill wasn't pretty but she got the sword in and out easier.

Daryl wiped his blade on the grass. He stared out at the overgrown playground. "I would have gone after Rick if I thought that Lori would be stupid enough to take off on her own. I know this is harder for you because you ain't very strong yet, but you need to be able to protect yourself. Can't depend on nobody but yourself." He glanced at her and then back at the playground. "You ready to go back now?"

Carol was ready to fall down and not get back up but she cleaned her blade. "How do I carry the sword?"

Daryl shook his head, "I'm not sure. I think that sheath can be attached to a back harness."

Carol looked at it. "I'll ask Patricia." She glanced at him, "Thank you, Daryl."

"We'll come out tomorrow. You need to practice on the real thing. Better get back. You need a shower. You smell like shit by the way." He got on the bike and she gave him a little shoulder jab, "Bad asses can smell like shit. I ain't no sweet little lady anymore."

He laughed, "Get on and try to stay downwind."

The trip back was too short. The gang was sitting around the camp discussing what to do about Randall. Shane predictably wanted to execute him. Rick predictably was torn between a quick execution and taking him far from camp. Dale was muttering about the importance of keeping their humanity. Carol thought about making cornbread to go with the stew.

Daryl gave Andrea the sword. There was nothing like cold steel to make Andrea's eyes sparkle. Andrea gave Daryl a quick hug that made him flinch and Carol jealous. Shane sauntered over and offered to teach Carol how to shoot a pistol. Daryl cut in, "I'm doing that in the morning."

Carol decided to go take a shower. Let the boys compare their dicks without her. She had no right to resent Andrea because she was beautiful. Daryl was her friend and that should be enough.

The water was comfortably hot and her aching muscles stopped complaining. She washed quickly because someone else would probably be in line. TDogg had taken some rough lumber and built a dressing room off to the side and she got dressed there with the late afternoon sunlight warming the room. _Summer won't last forever. What are we going to do when it turns cold._

Daryl stood up as she came back to the camp. "I'm next. You do smell better. Hope you didn't use all the hot water."

Carol tried not to think how Daryl would look in that shower. His muscled body all soapy while the warm water poured down his body. His words were casual but she knew from the way he looked at her that he had been imagining her in the shower. She kept her words equally light, "I left some for the next stinky person. That would be you."

TWDTWDTWD

Patricia looked at her new sword. "I can make you a scabbard with some leather that Hershel has stored away in a shed. Here let me measure both those swords. I'll work on them this evening. Gotta keep busy, you know. I miss Otis more now than any other time. He liked to sit on the front porch and talk." Patricia handed Carol back the two swords after she took the measurements.

Carol thanked Patricia and headed back to the camp. Dinner was over and the discussion on Randall was still going on. Dale was pushing for a group meeting to decide the boy's fate tomorrow.

There was no specific time that she missed Sophia the most. She missed her baby every minute of her day and dreamed about her every night. Keeping busy could only do so much. Andrea and Daryl were keeping her occupied, but the oppressive weight of her loss was always there.

Andrea was waiting with a pack of playing cards. TDogg joined them and the three of them played hearts until midnight. TDogg brought out a bottle of whiskey and Daryl joined them after watch. The whiskey made Carol giggle at odd moments and Daryl would snicker when she did. TDogg and Andrea laughed at her but in a kind way.

That night she dreamed that she was riding a motorcycle over a long bridge. There was fog all around but she was her path was lighted by a golden haze. Sophia was holding on behind her. There was a rainbow at the end of the bridge and they stopped there. Sophia got off the bike, "I'm going on from here by myself. You have to go back now, Mama."

"No, I am going with you. I won't lose you again."

"It's not your time to come here. Now go on back. People need you back there. I'll be waiting here when it's your time." Sophia stepped purposefully away from her and the veil of haze lightened suddenly and Carol saw her mother and father both long dead standing there. Behind them was her grandmother and more people standing with her. Sophia turned just once to wave and she saw that her daughter was more spirit than substance now. Sophia radiated joy to her and she waved back still sorrowing.

The golden light was fading now and she headed back across the bridge fearfully. She felt as if she might ride off the edge of the bridge at any second and fall into an unescapable abyss. Gradually she became less fearful because there was a warmth at her back. It wasn't Sophia but it made her feel less alone.

Carol woke the next morning with a clear recollection of her dream. Sophia telling her to go back now but she would be on the bridge to meet her when it was her time. The strangest part was that the warm safe feeling she had at the end of the dream. Carol yawned and decided to get dressed. It was then that she found Daryl's red bandana. He must have come in last night for some reason. He had slept here for a few hours and then left before she woke up. She thought about the dream and drew comfort from it. _Sophia is in another place and she still is, not was, she still exists._

She dressed for the day. Daryl was taking her and Andrea this morning to some place far enough away so that the noise of gunfire didn't bring unwanted guests to the farm. She had so much to learn and she needed to do it fast. Sophia wasn't here anymore but she had people that she cared about. _I'm not ashes. I am still here. I wasted too much of my life already._

 **AN**

 **Carol believed in heaven in Season Two. It is about this time in the show that she tells Carl that Sophia is in heaven and that she will see her again.**

 **Review?**


	3. A Decent Man

A Decent Man

Daryl was sitting outside his tent enjoying an almost full moon. The group was asleep except for Andrea who had watch. He could only hope that no one had to take a piss because Andrea would probably shoot them. He could hear Carol thrashing about in her tent and talking in her sleep. She had nightmares most nights and he had put his tent closest to hers when he moved back. Something happened in the night and he would be able to get there.

She muttered something in her sleep and he couldn't stop himself from checking on her. She slept on her side and he moved closer, "Carol, you okay?" he whispered.

Carol didn't answer and he knew he should leave. He told himself that he would wait a few minutes and then leave. He could smell her shampoo and he remembered the soft feel of her curls, but she was more than a pretty sweet smelling woman. Carol hadn't whined or complained today when he was teaching her. She hadn't panicked when he forced her to put down those walkers. She hadn't given in to sorrow over losing Sophia, but like everyone else she was held captive by her nightmares. Couldn't run from the terrors that her own mind devised. She was sleeping quietly now and he would just stay a few minutes.

He fell asleep for a few hours waking before dawn. Carol sleeping like a baby beside him. He scooted out of there and back to his tent before Carol woke up. He was out of the camp before daylight to go hunting so that he could get back in time to take Carol and Andrea to work on fighting skills.

Carol had breakfast ready when he got back. She gave him a quick searching glance and he gave her his best blank face. She turned away and didn't look his way again. He knew because he couldn't stop himself from looking at her from time to time.

Andrea was ready to go mid-morning and Daryl drove them to farm in his old pickup truck. Andrea had given him a wink and moved over so that Carol was sitting beside him. He wondered if she had seen him scoot into Carol's tent.

He drove far enough from the farm so that the sound of the gunfire wouldn't lead anyone to the farm. Daryl had been uneasy when the others did shooting practice on the farm. Didn't they know how far that sound would travel? And what it might attract?

The farmhouse had rockers, flowers, and ferns on the wide front porch. There was even a swing on one side. The flowers and ferns were dead from lack of water. The woman who lived here was long gone or she would have watered this plants.

He walked toward the front of the house and banged on the door several times. He waited for a bit and then pushed the front door open. Andrea and Carol got out of the truck with their swords. Andrea had the gun that her father had given her and she nervously checked the safety. The old woman wasn't in the house and everything in it was neat as could be. Her bedroom was on the first floor and he found a 9mm pistol in her nightstand. There bottom drawer had two boxes of shells. Someone had been worried about the woman who lived here and brought this gun. He found more guns in the living room. Her husband must have liked to hunt.

Daryl frowned when he saw both women out of the truck and he shoved the pistol at Carol. "Gonna go back and get a couple of rifles. Country people always have guns around and ammo too."

They worked out with the swords first. Patricia had finished the two scabbards last night and given to Carol this morning. The two women practiced getting their swords out and ready to use and then swinging and thrusting with them. Andrea kept using her sword because she was confident using a pistol.

Carol was surprised to find that she was a decent shot. At least she hit the clay flower pots that Daryl put on the fence enough times to impress Andrea and make Daryl give a nod of approval. She liked using a pistol. Killing walkers at a distance would be safer, but they made a lot of noise.

The Randall drama was still on-going back at the farm. Dale was going from person to person trying to convince everyone to spare the boy. Carol recognized that her unwillingness to voice her opinion was proof that she was still weak and it pissed her off a little.

Dale looked at her and sighed, "Carol, we kill that boy and we start down a slippery slope. Human life is precious. We begin taking that gift lightly and we become one with the walkers. I can see that you aren't comfortable with this. Daryl listens to you. You bring out the good in him. He's fundamentally a decent man, but he lacks confidence. He followed Merle and now he is following Rick. I'm not asking you to talk him into anything, but if he sees that you aren't afraid to speak? Maybe he will at least make up his own mind.

Carol stared out at the fields, "Part of the time I want him set free. He is just a boy that got scared and joined with the first group that came along. Then other times I hear Daryl saying that Randall's group would kill all the men and it would be worse for the women. I want him dead. That's the truth of it. I don't want to give him a chance to bring his gang or the next one he finds back here one night. I know the moral thing to do, but I don't trust that is the right thing to do anymore. So no, I won't talk to Daryl. He is a decent man and he will vote the way that he wants."

The vote was at sunset. They met at Hershel's house. The only surprise was that Andrea sided with Dale. Daryl had cleaned up a bit and then scooted out in front of her. She and Andrea went for a long walk because neither of them wanted to be around the barn when they executed Randall. They just wanted it to be over.

Daryl was waiting by the fire when they got back. "Carl showed up. Rick called it off. He is taking Randall out tomorrow and dump him somewhere."

Carol shook her head, "Shit, I wanted this to be over." They all needed it to be over. They had made the decision tonight based on the belief than Randall would run back to his group and then lead them back to the farm. Rick had advocated execution but once again he changed his mind. Lori should have kept Carl with her, but who would have thought that he would show up at an execution?

"This will make Dale happy and Shane crazier." Andrea kicked at a camp chair, "Maybe we should get the hell out of Dodge if they let Randall go. Wonder where Dale is?"

They were sitting by the fire when they heard the scream and everyone rushed out of the camp and the house toward the field where Dale was lying with his intestines torn out by a walker. Hershel sadly admitted that there wasn't anything he could do for Dale who was moaning in agony.

Rick stood with his gun drawn ready to put a kill shot into Dale's head the way he had Sophia's just days ago. He hesitated and Carol saw Daryl step up and take the gun. Dale leaned toward the pistol as if to hurry the process alone. "Sorry, brother," Daryl said softly and pulled the trigger.

Carol went back to camp. Was this how they would all die? One by one until no one was left. Rick and Lori were in their tent with Carl. Andrea and Glenn were talking in the RV. Shane was on watch. TDogg and Daryl had carried Dale's body to a shed until they could bury him tomorrow. TDogg was in his tent but Daryl had disappeared.

Carol gathered up her weapons and went to look for Daryl. She found him at the pond. He was sitting on the dock. His shirt was off and she could see the scars on his back. He was just wearing his boxers.

"You okay?" Sounded pretty inadequate but how do expect someone to feel when they had mercy executed someone they knew.

"Gotta be," Daryl sounded sad and she sat down beside him. He had tried to wash the blood from his clothes.

"Stay here" she commanded and she went back to Daryl's tent and got a clean shirt and pants. Some socks. A towel. She gathered them up and then went back to her tent and picked up the red rag that Daryl had left the night before.

He was swimming in the pond when she got back and she waited until he pulled himself up beside her. He was shivering and she used the towel to dry him off. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He was so cold and she pushed him back and covered him with her body. His cold hands were pulling her clothes off and she helped because she wanted to be with him.

Later they were lying in a tangle of clothes in each other's arms. "He told me I was a decent man."

Carol rubbed his shoulder and kissed his neck. "You did what had to be done. Dale was suffering and he was dying. That was the right thing to do."

"Don't know what I'm doing with you. I don't know how to be a decent man."

Carol laughed softly, "You absolutely know what you are doing with me. You are a decent man." She looked through some clothes until she found her pants. She handed him his red rag. "I believe this is yours."

"I wondered where I lost it." Daryl had been all over the damn place today.

"You left it in my tent last night. Daryl, if you want to be with me say so. I don't care who knows." She kissed him again.

"I want to be with you." Daryl kissed her again and rolled on top of her. "We keep doing this out here then everyone is gonna know."

Later Daryl walked her back to her tent and took over watch, "I'm coming back to you when I get done."

She gave him a quick kiss, "I'll be waiting."

Carol moved her weapons so that she could get to them easily. Dale's death had warned her that the farm wasn't a safe haven. The Grim Reaper had wandered in tonight and taken one of their own. Life was to be lived now. She wanted to be with Daryl and she wasn't second guessing herself from now on. Wasn't living in the old world anymore.

Daryl looked out over the sleeping peaceful farm and knew that the place had been breached tonight and that meant that it might be again soon. He was going to make this thing with Carol work. And just take one day at a time.

AN

I always felt that Daryl's mercy killing of Dale is a mirror of Carol's mercy killing of Karen and David.

Carol always annoyed me by not making a statement on Randall's execution. So maybe she was more accepting of that. That she understood that he was a threat.

Review?


	4. Left Behind

Left Behind

Carol was always to remember her last day at the farm as a mixture of sadness, fear, and confusion. Dale was buried beside Sophia and Hershel's family members. It had been cold that morning and they had all shivered as Rick talked about Dale and their group being "broken". Rick had decided that Randall wasn't going to be executed. Dale had saved him after all because Rick had decided to take the boy further out and leave him. Yesterday the boy was too dangerous to live and today they were sparing his life.

The farm had turned out not to be as safe as they first thought. Walkers had killed cattle and Dale close to their little camp. It could have happened to any of them. They had gotten complacent at the farm thinking that it was a safe haven and then they found the walkers in the barn. Now they had walkers roaming around the fields. They might be attacked at any time by a raiding party. It had been bad enough knowing that the dead wanted to eat you, now you had the living wanting to rape, rob, and kill you.

Hershel opened his home to their group and they rushed in with all their possessions. Carol and Andrea were given a room in the attic. Daryl and most of the other men would be on the main floor. Their vehicles were moved close to the farmhouse. The farmhouse seemed solid and secure after living in tents and the RV for so long. Rick and Daryl were going to take Randall out and drop him off. Rick was leaving Shane behind and that made Carol nervous. No one trusted Shane to do anything but protect Lori and Carl. First sign of trouble and he would have them in his vehicle and he would be gone.

Then in the midst of all the confusion Randall escaped and most of the men went after them. Carol had asked Daryl not to go, "Randall has been here for days and never managed to escape. Either one of us let him go or someone from his group came and got him. You might be going into a trap. The boy has a bad leg; a walker will probably get him before you find him. Or a walker might find you out there. It's going to be dark soon. Wait until tomorrow morning."

Daryl had been angry with her, "Gotta get him before he finds his group and brings them all back here. Go in the house and stay out of this." They had not parted with sweet words.

Sunset seemed to turn to full darkness fast that night, but there was a full moon rising. She and Andrea paced the front porch and kept an eye on their surroundings. TDogg was on watch with them. The world was full of shadows that night and in every shadow was a walker or a human monster.

Daryl and Glenn came back but they were both tight lipped and wired up. Randall was dead but Rick and Shane were still out there. Then everything went to shit really fast. There were gunshots close by the house and then Lori realized that once again Carl was missing.

Then the rising moon revealed a field full of walkers headed toward them. Rick and Carl were running to one of the barns and Billy drove Dale's old RV to get them. Hershel was firing at the walkers from the yard. Daryl was riding Merle's old motorcycle trying to hold the walkers back. There were vehicles roaring around, the barn was on fire, and there was enough gun fire to bring every walker in twenty miles here. Too many walkers and they didn't have anything to hold them back. The game was very nearly up. It was time to go.

Everyone was running toward the vehicles. She and Andrea were together and then they were separated from the others by walkers. Carol aimed her knife at their first one's eye socket and then she tripped over one that Andrea had killed. Andrea helped her up but by then there were two more walkers staggering toward them and by the time they were able to put them down the vehicles were gone and more walkers were moving toward them.

Andrea grabbed her arm, "We've got to go."

They ran and fought all night. They went into the woods behind the house but they had a small herd following them. Their strategy was simple, get far enough ahead, pick off the closest ones and then run like hell to get ahead again. They ran out of ammunition for the pistols and then used their swords and knives.

It was almost dawn when they made their last stand. The two of them and the six walkers that had bunched up together following them. Carol's arms were like jelly and Andrea looked ready to fall down. It didn't look good for the home team. Carol might be able to get two and that was a maybe. Andrea would get two maybe, but there was no way in hell that they were getting the last two. s

They touched their swords together and Andrea laughed, "You look disgusting."

Carol started laughing, "You don't look like you have had a day at the spa."

Then someone else laughed, a woman's laugh, and then a dark woman spoke who had suddenly appeared behind them spoke, "Stand aside, ladies. Both of you look like shit by the way."

The dark woman was accompanied by chained walkers which she fastened to a tree. She swept past them with the longest sword Carol had ever seen. She swung it at the first two walkers and their heads were separated from their bodies instantly. She kept going taking down the last four walkers almost effortlessly.

She stalked back toward them and went to her pack. She brought back two bottles of water. "Here drink this."

She watched them silently as they gulped down water, "We can't stay here. Too many deadheads around. I'm leaving and you can come with me if you want."

Andrea gasped, "I'm Andrea and this is Carol. We got left behind when the farm we were on was swarmed by walkers."

The dark woman turned to go, "I'm Michonne. Are you going?" She didn't seem particularly interested in their answer.

They got in line behind her. Andrea answered, "We're going with you."

Michonne gave them a protein bar, "We'll rest when we get to a safer place."

Carol gave a last longing look behind her. Daryl and all the others might be looking for them. Then, she looked at the retreating backs of Michonne and Andrea. The others had left them behind and if she wanted to live and she had to throw her lot in with these two women. Carol hurried to catch up because she wasn't about to be left behind twice in one night.

She and Andrea trudged behind Michonne for hours. There came to a little town and they skipped the business district and walked along a tree lined avenue with well-kept old homes. Michonne found one that she liked. Not quite as nice as the others but it was further from the road.

They cleared the house quickly. An old man and woman. Michonne efficiently wrapped each of them in a blanket and they dragged them back to the woods behind the house. There were several jugs of water on the counter. Michonne poured each of them some water, "Old people do a better job of preparing for a disaster. They might have some food here and a way to cook it."

The back deck had a gas grill with a full tank. There were plastic barrels with hoses attached to them that had been used to water the flowers.

Carol checked them out. "The barrels are full. We can use them to flush the commode and clean up." She had seen barrels like this in stores. They even had a filter on them to keep bugs out of the water.

There was a rifle and handgun in the house and a good supply of shells. There was rice, pasta, and beans and some canned food. They fired up the gas grill and cooked some rice and beans. Carol noticed that rabbits were everywhere and devised a few snares while the food was cooking.

Late that evening Michonne left them, "I'm going to go check out the town. You two stay here and be ready in case I have some walkers following along with me."

Michonne was gone for two hours and she did bring a few walkers with her when she came back. They formed a circle with Michonne in the middle and put down the walkers and then dragged them toward the front of the house. Michonne could have put those walkers down without them but she was teaching them how to survive.

Michonne opened her bag, "You two need some new clothes. There was an outdoor store in a strip mall."

Two pairs of dark cargo pants, two long sleeved dark tops, two short sleeved dark tops, a jacket, and sturdy looking boots for each of them. She and Andrea changed clothes and Carol looked at herself in the mirror. A new woman looked back at her. The person that she had been was gone. She wasn't a wife or a mother any more. She was just Carol now, and Carol had to take care of herself and her friends. Daryl wasn't going to ride in on his noisy bike and rescue her. She was just Carol now but she wasn't alone. Andrea and Michonne were her pack, her friends, and her family.

Carol had first watch. Her first watch ever. She leaned against the house and listened to the night sounds. She was shaking with fear, but was strangely proud of herself. She was an equal here. Andrea and Michonne were depending on her. Andrea was better than she was with a pistol and Michonne was far better than she was with her sword. She was better than Andrea with a sword. She was going get better at both and maybe she needed more weapons than a pistol and a sword.

Maybe a rifle. They were noisy and were useless unless you had ammo but they killed quickly and from a distance. It was Georgia. Most rural home would have a deer rifle and lots of ammo. Yes, definitely a rifle.

Maybe learning how to use a bow would be useful. They were quiet and bow hunting was a big deal in Georgia. There were probably bows and arrows to be found right now. Those steel arrowheads would pierce through a decaying walker but would be most useful against humans. Walkers would just keep on coming unless the arrow went through the brain. One the other hand, arrowheads would do all sorts of damage to a person. Arrowheads would be deadly for the living but not for the dead. What a fucked up world.

A walker came by to visit and she was able to use her sword to bring it down without waking the others. It was the first time she had killed on her own. She stood over the now finally at rest body and realized that she wasn't shaking anymore. Carol wiped her sword on the dewy grass and then walked back to her post. She needed to be alert. Might be another one out there.

They discussed their future over a breakfast of rice and rabbit the next morning. Carol's snares had captured a rabbit and that made her absurdly proud. She had contributed to the group. She could kill walkers and find food. She wasn't a burden anymore.

Andrea got to the point, "Are we travelling to a place?"

Michonne shook her braids, "I've just been moving around trying to stay alive."

They could go anywhere. All of Georgia and even all of America could be their destination. Except that the roads were blocked in places and eventually there wouldn't be any gasoline. Grand Canyon? The Florida Keys? The Smoky Mountains? If you could go anywhere? Where would you go?

"Let's go to Kingsborough. Rick and Lori's hometown. They might go back there." Carol ventured.

Andrea looked at her with pity, "Carol, we're not going to find him."

"Kingsborough is a long way from Atlanta. It has a college and there was a hospital there. Rick said that some guy rescued him and there wasn't any other people left in the town but that guy and his son. This isn't about Daryl. It's about focusing on finding a place to live. Winter is coming. We can't be wandering around all winter."

"Where is this place?" Michonne had a map of Georgia and they peered at it until they found Kingsborough. Small lettering meant small town. Out in the boonies almost on the border of South Carolina.

"Let's chart a path toward Kingsborough and we'll keep our eyes out for a good place to settle for the winter. If we find someplace that we all like then we'll stay there." Andrea looked at Michonne who reluctantly nodded her head.

"We stay here long enough to get organized. Then we start to Kingsborough." Michonne gave Carol a smirk, "I thought you were just widowed, Girl, you got yourself a man already?"

Andrea laughed, "Carol got herself a real man this time. A bit of a redneck but a hell of a nice guy. The whole group was cheering the romance between the hick and the housewife."

They were waiting for her to say something. Carol couldn't contain the blush but she could snark back, "Andre was doing the crazy guy who was in love with Rick's wife Lori. Shane was bat shit crazy but Andrea did the nasty with him anyway."

Andrea smirked, "He was excellent by the way. I do favor the crazy ones. He scored a 7.5 out of a possible 10. I think he could have been a solid 8 but the damn steering wheel kept getting in the way. So how do you rate Daryl?"

Damn Andrea. She hadn't rated Daryl. Better come up with something, "I don't think I have enough data to make an honest assessment. There are only two sources of information. One was Ed and the other was Daryl. Frankly, I am scoring Ed a 0.001 and Daryl a solid 10 right now."

The other two howled. Michonne spoke first, "Let's go to Kingsborough. We might find a 7.5ni that is almost an 8 and a solid 10 there. That rounds to a nine. Carol's right. We need a place to spend the winter. King County is rural. There will be less walkers there."

They stayed there two more days gathering supplies. There was a truck in the garage with a full gas tank. That could get them a long way and Andrea had suggested that they bring bicycles along. Bicycles were quiet, easily maneuverable, and they could attach their bags to them. They used the telephone book to find the nearest bicycle shop and drove there in the truck, picked out three bicycles and attached the carrying rack to them. Grabbed some extra supplies that they might need to repair the bikes and drove toward Kingsborough in the truck.

It was already noon and they weren't expecting to make big miles today, but they had water, food, and weapons. They had a truck and three bicycles. Those things would help them survive, but the most important factor in their survival was being together. She would never give up fighting to live because she had Andrea and Michonne to fight for. She knew they felt the same way. No one could make it out here alone for very long, but if you weren't alone? If you had people that you depended on and they depended on you? You had a chance then. She wasn't giving up. If it all went wrong? She was going down fighting.


	5. Sojourners

Sojourners

The first five miles on the bikes weren't too bad. The afternoon sun was more comforting than a hindrance this late in the year. Carol and Andrea were riding point and Michonne was behind them driving the truck. The route they took this afternoon was through farmland and the road ahead was clear. The meadows were long overdue to be mowed and anything could be hiding in the tall grass.

Andrea panted, "Need a break. Let's pull over." Andrea radioed Michonne that they were taking a water stop. Michonne pulled up behind them a minute later.

She and Andrea gulped water as Michonne reminded them that they would be taking a left at the upcoming intersection. They were to stay on this road for fifteen more miles. Then they would stop for the night.

Carol spent the break trying to stretch out. She hadn't ridden a bike since she was a teenager and her muscles were reminding her of that. Andrea was being all Andrea pretending that she wasn't feeling the burn. Which in Carol's case started at her toes and went all the way to her neck. _Maybe we're too old to ride bicycles? Let me in that truck._

Andrea mounted her bike with perhaps a little less flair than when she started and Carol dragged herself to her steel steed. _I'm not going to be the one who quits. I can bear more pain that these two. I'm not quitting today._

Andrea was setting the pace and Carol noticed that they slowed down a bit, but they went further this time before they took a break. The only time they sped up is when they traveled through a small hamlet. A post office, a mom and pop grocery store that had been looted long ago and few houses that looked as if they had suffered the same fate. There were a few walkers roaming along the highway but she and Andrea pushed through swiftly and silently.

Michonne radioed, "Pull over and take a break."

The map showed a bigger town ahead and they discussed alternate routes as they drank water and ate some stale crackers.

"There's a good sized lake near this town," Carol pointed out. "Lakes mean fishermen and boats and that means there will be stores selling things to the fishermen. Why don't we take this route that leads to the lake and away from the town?" _I should just be quiet. What do I know about survival?_

"I'll be closer to you. You see anything that you can't handle easily, turn around and come back to me. I see you coming then I'll turn around and wait on you." Michonne reminded them.

The days were shorter now and they needed to be in somewhere safe way before it got dark. The air was cooling quickly. The pace was quicker now and they wheeled onto the access road that led to the lake with hearts pounding as much from fear as exertion. At first there was nothing along the side of the road but trees and houses but as they got closer to the lake they saw stores and restaurants. A couple of motels. Andrea pointed to a business that was set further back from the road, "Let's try it."

Carol nodded and radioed Michonne that they were turning right to a store that looked like a log cabin. There were two vehicles in the parking lot and Carol noted that they had trailer hitches on them. _Pulled their boats here and then tried to get back home. Never made it to the_ highway?

Michonne pulled up behind them and turned the truck around. They had their swords and knives out and listened. Walkers were noisy creatures and that gave you some warning. The windows were boarded up but the double doors on the front had been forced open in the past. Michonne pushed one door open and listened again. Nothing. She plunged in with Andrea following her. In her mind she heard a low gravelly voice. Daryl's voice. _People are more dangerous than walkers. Quieter too. I'm not with you, but you need to remember what I taught you._

Carol kept watch. They might have attracted some unwanted attention. Michonne appeared at her side. "It's been looted but they left quite a bit. I'll watch and you go check it out."

The looters were destructive and stupid. They had tossed anything that they didn't want in the floor and overlooked some valuable things. Carol found a box full of water filters. You could fill these things with creek water and the water could be made safe to drink. She needed to think like Daryl. _They took cases of beer and left behind access to water. Dumb asses. I hope they choke on their beef jerky and I really hope they left some jerky behind._

Andrea found fishing tackle and Carol remembered the day Andrea and Amy had fished at the quarry. The fish fry that evening that ended with a walker herd invading their camp.

There were alcohol stoves, those tiny contraptions that provide enough heat to cook on. She and Andrea boxed three of them up and all the alcohol fuel they could find. _They might go all Mcygyver and make a bomb with them._

Carol looked out the back window and saw a Jeep parked close to the back door with the passenger door open. "I'm going out to see if there is anything in the Jeep." Andrea followed her.

The Jeep had power tools in passenger seat and Carol thought that the owner had come out here to board up the windows and load on some supplies and had come back into the store for another load and maybe he had let someone in.

The Jeep yielded some freeze dried food, a gun with ammo, blankets, lots of jerky, and what must have been his entire stock of archery supplies. Bows and arrows and everything that you would need to become a bow hunter. There wasn't a crossbow but there were bolts. Carol gathered everything up. They might be useful for barter. _I have to think like Daryl to survive. You have to have water, food, and shelter to live. And now you have to have weapons. Think outside the box._

Michonne moved their truck around back and they stayed there that night. They tried the alcohol stoves and while they weren't large they could cook on them. They had a hot meal and drank coffee afterward.

They talked that night, wrapped up in blankets that didn't smell like someone else. Andrea started, "What did we learn today?"

"We have to be aware of everything around us. Not just as a threat but maybe that it can be used as a weapon or for something that might keep us alive. These alcohol lamps will allow us to cook without starting a fire that might attract attention. There is probably gasoline in that Jeep and we could use some of it to make little bombs. We might need that sometime." Carol spoke as softly as she could. _I'm trying, Daryl_.

"We need to keep moving but leave something in reserve. I started too fast today and we're too out of shape to do that." Andrea went on, "We're on a journey, not a race. This trip is going to teach us how to survive in this new world. I need to put water and my sword where I can get to it more easily."

"Sooner or later we'll have to ditch the truck. It makes noise and this world is so quiet now. We'll take it as far as we can because it hauls so much. We might have to come up something else. Maybe we can hitch a trailer onto one of our bikes. Take turns pulling it." Michonne was silent for a moment, "I learned something else too. I don't want to be alone anymore. I didn't know how lonely I was until today. I missed not being with you."

Andrea said, "Okay, I have a serious problem and I want an honest answer. Now I've noticed that riding a bike has created a certain numbness in my nether regions. Is this going to be permanent? The pickings are slim at the present but a good percentage of what's left is probably crazy so I have hopes of satisfactory sex in the future."

Michonne snickered, "It's probably permanent. No more nooky for Andrea. You will turn into an old lady with a hundred cats. Sorry about your luck."

Carol laughed, "It's probably your seat. Mine is wider than yours. We packed a couple of extra seats. I wish my ass and my legs were numb. Where is the ibuprofen?"

Carol slept for a few hours and Andrea woke her up for watch. She listened and watched. She thought about building a bike trailer. They needed a hitch which wouldn't be all that hard to find around a lake filled with boats. They needed to do this tomorrow. It would take at least a day but life was a journey, not a race.

TWDTWDTWD

The next morning they cruised along the camp ground at the lake. There was a tent with several bikes out front and a bike trailer was parked beside of a truck. By noon they were on the road again. All three of them in bikes.

Michonne took point and she set a moderate pace. Carol and Andrea alternated being in the last position. Whoever had the trailer rode in the middle. They stopped at four o'clock and camped out along a creek far enough back from the road to make them feel safer. Carol didn't think there was enough ibuprofen to make her aches and pains go away. She wasn't alone. Even Michonne with all her muscles was complaining. Andrea was beyond complaining and veering into moaning territory. _We would fall on that deserted truck that we left behind with tears of joy right now._

The next day was hell and so was the day after that. They were filthy, sweaty, and stinky. Michonne declared, "We smell so bad that the walkers are starting to hold their noses in disgust as they stagger hungrily toward us. Maybe we'll get so bad that they'll leave us be."

Somewhere on a back road in Georgia on their tenth day out Carol felt the sun on her face and enjoyed the smell of pine on the breeze. Andrea was signaling that she needed to stop and Carol coasted in beside her. "Gotta pee." Michonne had been riding drag and she stopped behind them. They took turns peeing while the others stood guard not bothering to leave the road. Andrea handed out the hand sanitizer and they all cleaned their hands. _I don't hurt anywhere. We made it this far and we might make it. We're not the same women that Michonne saved from the walkers. We're tougher and smarter._

"Nice day. Making good time. Let's find a house with a gas grill. Heat some water and do laundry. Clean up." Michonne looked at them for their approval. They nodded.

Andrea stretched, "We could practice with the bows too. Katniss is kicking our ass." She nodded at Carol. "Think Daryl taught her a thing or two."

Michonne grinned, "Probably not about archery."

Carol smirked, "Daryl was a good teacher. You two just need to concentrate and then relax and let the bow do the work. We need to find more arrows too."

Michonne drank some water and gazed around her, "It's still a beautiful world." They took a few moments to enjoy their water and feel the warmth of the sun.

That night they stayed in a small house with cistern that provided enough water for laundry and a bath. It rained for two days and they stayed put. No traffic on the road and they thought about staying. There just wasn't enough food here. It was too far from a town to have access to things that they would need.

On the third day they took off early. It was time to restock food and other necessities like chocolate and tampons.

They came into the town at dusk. The walkers were always worse at night but it would be more difficult for humans to see them then. They found a strip mall with a superstore on one end. Most of the other stores had been left alone and they chose a Hallmark which was pristine. Apparently nobody cared enough anymore to send the very best. Andrea had the door open quickly and they put the bikes and trailer in in seconds. A few wandering walkers came by to visit but they lacked focus and soon lost interest. _Probably played too many video games when they were alive._

They hid out in a back storeroom. Some thoughtful salespeople had left some food back there and it was far enough from the front that could talk without fear of being overheard.

Andrea had grabbed some cards. "Here's one for Lori, "Glad you're having a baby. Who's the baby daddy?"

Michonne chortled, "Here's one. Hope you feel better soon or I'll have to come over and put you down."

Carol grabbed one, "You're invited to my Halloween Party. PS: Don't come as a zombie."

"Congratulation on your graduation from law school. Guess you don't have to pay those student loans back now."

Andrea sobered, "Guess I could send one to Dale. "Thanks for not letting me kill myself." This world is shit but I'm still glad to be alive."

Carol looked at them, "You two are the best friends I have ever had. Thank you for letting me ride through this life with you."

They did a group hug and then Michonne went off to watch the front.

They watched the superstore from dawn until noon. No one in or out and no human traffic going by. There weren't any walkers when they eased out the back door. There was a door propped open to the back and they came in that way as quietly as possible. Someone had cleared out the walkers and most of the food in the store but there was a cart handy. Michonne kept watch as Carol and Andrea loaded up the cart with supplies.

They were pushing the squeaky cart toward the back exit when the first teenager spoke up, "Well, hello ladies."

He stepped in front of them with a pistol and behind them were two more teenage boys. All with weapons and smelling very strongly of marijuana. They reeked of it and looked sleepy. _They must have been asleep in here and we woke them up._

Michonne laughed, "Hello, boys. Now we're on our way out. Don't try to stop us."

"Now don't be that way. We just want to party with you ladies. My name is Skylar and behind you are my buddies, Steve and Dean."

Andrea pointed out reasonably, "We're a little old for you guys. Think we're going to take a pass on the party."

Skylar said, "We have guns. This is a zombie apocalypse. We're in charge now. I get the blond one." _Skylar was obviously in charge. Must be the one with the car._

"I'm Steve and I don't care which one of you I get. I think all three of you are super hot. I like a woman with experience. Let's just go back to the farm and have a party." Steve was all of sixteen and he leaned against the counter and almost lost his balance. The other two boys nodded agreement. Carol wasn't sure whether they were agreeing that all three of them were hot or that that a party was in order.

Carol used her stern mother voice, "You boys shouldn't be out here stoned. Now we're leaving and there isn't going to be a party." _Even if you do think I am hot._

Michonne spoke up, "What have you been doing since the world went to shit? Besides getting stoned." _Maybe walkers can't stand the smell of pot or teenage boys who haven't showered since this began. Take your pick._

Dean found his voice, "We went to Dog's place. He grows killer pot. We just stayed out there and hung out. The crop is about gone." Dean seemed sad about that.

"You need to be with kids your own age. Every zombie movie always has the cool teenagers hanging out at the high school. So maybe you should go to your school and see if you can find a party over there." Carol watched as they processed her statement. It took a while.

"Can't go there. Skylar's got kicked out for pot. Stupid laws. Marijuana should be legalized." Steven shook his head at the stupidity of the American electorate.

Michonne used her best lawyer voice, "Didn't you see the President's announcement? He instituted martial law and legalized pot. There is a moratorium on drug arrests right now. You can go back to school." It took twice as long for them to process this new bulletin. Probable too many multisyllabic words

"You can come with us." Skylar waved his gun again and this time Michonne had her katana out and she knocked it out of his hands.

Andrea and Carol had disarmed Steve and Dean which was fairly easy because Steve dropped his and Dean handed his over as soon as they drew their weapons.

They escorted the three boys to their vehicle which had been in the parking lot since yesterday afternoon. They watched the Skylar's car swerve on to the street and head toward what they hoped was a safe place. Then three super hot ladies took off in the opposite direction and didn't slow down until they were miles away on a back road.

T


	6. Captain Morgan

Captain Morgan

The three women coasted to a stop on the outskirts of Kingsborough. It had rained most of the morning and they were soaked and now a chill wind was making Carol aware that winter was nearly here. Kingsborough looked like every town they traveled through in the last six weeks. Deserted except for the dead which ought to be headed their way right now.

"I don't see any walkers," Carol eased off her bike.

"I see one down that road." Andrea pointed at subdivision to their left.

"Just one. Let's take a back street toward the center of town and see what's going on." Michonne took off and the other women shrugged their shoulders and followed her.

They passed a hospital, a park, and then were in the business district. Michonne saw the man first and she eased to a stop and took her katana out of its sheath. Carol and Andrea unsheathed their swords and a Black man wearing a hooded coat turned and peered at them uncertainly.

Carol scanned their surroundings. She didn't see anyone else but they had survived for six week by anticipating a shit storm at all times. Andrea had her rifle out and aimed at the man. This man could be a good man or a bad man but at least he was still human.

"Better keep on moving, ladies." There was nothing threatening in his voice. Just stating the facts as he saw them. He pulled back his hood. "Nothing left of this town but the ghosts." _Oh, well ghosts aren't too bad. Walkers on the other hand make terrible neighbors._

Michonne moved closer to him, "We're friends of Rick Grimes. Do you know him?"

"Rick was here last summer. My boy and I rescued him and he went off to find his family. He's not here now." _At least part of this guy isn't here now. He's been alone too long_.

Andrea spoke up, "Rick mentioned you. Your name is Morgan."

Something seemed to awaken in the man after Andrea spoke. Carol knew from the bleakness of his face that his son was gone. No one had called him by name for a long time. Names anchor you to the present. This man was losing his grip to reality and he needed someone to remind him that he wasn't a ghost yet. She began walking purposely toward him, "My name is Carol, the chick with the sword is Michonne, and the ditzy blonde is Andrea. We've come a long way to find you." She put her hand out and he slowly brought his hand to shake hers.

"What do you want with me?" Morgan wasn't rolling out the welcome wagon yet, but he made eye contact with her.

"We need to come in out of the cold. We've been on the road for six weeks trying to get here. We hope Rick might come back this way." Andrea was beside her now smiling at Morgan, "And I'm not a ditzy blond either."

Morgan almost smiled, "That remains to be seen. Can you convince the samurai with the sword to put her weapon back in its sheath? I just came out to have a good time and now I feel so threatened."

Michonne did smile, "I'll put my katana down, but she is ditzy by the way."

Morgan shook his head, "It's raining and the temperature is dropping. Might be an ice storm coming. I guess you can come back to my place." He didn't seem too enthusiastic about the prospect but they followed him to an old truck. "You can put your bikes in the back."

They squeezed into the cab and Morgan gave his almost smile, "I think I need a bigger truck."

His house was a restored log cabin on a knoll out of town. Morgan gestured at the old logs. "Small windows and heavy logs make it hard for a walker to come in. I put steel shutters on the lower floor windows and drilled them in place into the logs. "

There was a woodstove in the fireplace and the house was warm and dry. "I hooked the water and the stove to propane. Refrigerator too. I sleep down here on the couch but there is a sleeping area upstairs that you can use. I'll make some coffee and heat up the stew."

Michonne asked, "Is it alright if I look around outside? I just need to check everything out?"

Andrea asked, "Is it alright if I take a shower now?"

Carol asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Morgan looked frazzled, "Make yourself at home." So they did.

They ate dinner at a dining room table that must have cost a small fortune at some auction. Carol had made the cornbread and apple crisp. Morgan seemed more comfortable with them by now. "Definitely Carol has won a room at Casa Morgan, but you other two are going to have to prove your worth."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Andrea and I were lawyers. Someone sues you and we'll hit them with a countersuit."

Morgan actually laughed, "Two attorneys? I feel so safe from frivolous lawsuits now."

After dinner they settled in front of the stove and talked. Andrea brought out the bottle of Captain Morgan rum that she had scavenged from a liquor store days ago, "Let's have a drink. I knew that Rick had been saved by a guy named Morgan and I thought it would bring us luck."

Michonne made the toast, "To new beginnings."

They talked for a long time and from then on a "Captain Morgan" meant a lengthy personal conversation. Problems and issues among the four of them were dealt with during a Captain Morgan.

Six months later.

Carol brought water to the workers laboring in the Georgia spring sun. Their group had expanded since last winter and they had added four cabins to their compound which was now called Morgantown. Tyreese, Sasha, Donna, Ben, and Allen had been with them since the winter. Allen had required a good deal of "Captain Morgan" but he seemed to have turned a corner recently and had become a valuable member of their group. Not long after that Morgan met "Orange Backpack Guy" along the highway out of Kingsborough. John "Johnny" Wilson had been a student at Georgia Tech at the Turn. He reminded Carol of Glenn. Johnny had designed their new fences that surrounded their houses and barns. The next step was to expand the fences to protect their gardens.

Tyreese smiled at her and returned the cup, "How you feeling today? Sasha has read and reread that birthing manual a hundred times."

Carol took the cup with a smile, "I feel fine. Sasha should stop worrying. I didn't have any problems with Sophia and she was trained as a paramedic. She's delivered babies before." Carol patted her baby bump which was rapidly becoming her baby mountain. Her baby delivered a kick to her bladder and she excused herself to go back to the cabin that housed her, Andrea, and Michonne.

Donna lived in a house with Allen and Ben. Tyreese and Sasha lived in their own house. Johnny, Morgan, and their latest arrival a man named Jesse Graham lived in the other cabin. Morgan's cabin was used for cooking in cold weather. Johnny and Jesse had built a large covered deck for cooking and eating in warm weather. They had installed a large propane grill for cooking on the deck. Jesse was installing the solar fans on the roof today. He was a whiz at anything electrical and he and Johnny had installed solar panels on every house.

Carol got a new pitcher of cold water and went toward the deck. Michonne was cooking dinner which put her and Jesse in the same zip code. Jesse and Michonne argued about everything. Jesse's laidback calm style seemed to irritate Michonne and he aggravated the situation by provoking her. They were both beautiful and Carol hoped that they got together and made beautiful babies. Jesse's golden brown skin and blue eyes were striking enough to turn anyone's head but Michonne's apparently.

Jesse smiled down at Carol, "You're here in time to see if this works." He came down the ladder as gracefully as he did everything else. He helped her up the steps to the deck, "Michonne, do you want to be the first to turn on our new fans?"

Michonne frowned at him, "We need those screens up. Bugs everywhere."

"Tyreese and Johnny are working on building the screen panels right now. We can start sliding them in place this afternoon." Jesse wiped the sweat off of his face and took the water that Carol gave him gratefully, "How's our little momma doing?"

Carol patted his sweaty muscled shoulder and wondered how long Michonne was going to resist this sweet man. "Not so little momma is doing great. Let's turn the fans on and cool this place down."

Jesse walked to the master switch, "Let there be fans." The fans began to move the air around. "And there were fans."

Carol laughed, "You are a keeper, Jesse Graham. I am so glad that you are part of our group." Carol could see that Michonne was making faces behind Jesse's back.

That night after dinner they sat as a group on deck and enjoyed the fans and the screens that kept the bugs away. They went to bed early because everyone was tired. Michonne had first watch so Carol and Andrea went back to their cabin. Andrea was going to read for a while and Carol went through her baby "stash" to see if she needed anything else. It looked complete to her because they had been stocking up since she announced that she was pregnant.

She sat on her rocking chair and rubbed her stomach again, "Won't be long now, little one. You will be loved by five mommies and five daddies. Ben will be your big brother. You are always going to be loved. I am your mother and you will always be my baby. Your father is a good man and he would have loved you too." She and Ed had not been intimate for months before the Turn. Daryl was this baby's father and that made her happy. She had accepted that she would never see Daryl again, but she was hoping that her baby looked like him.

The next morning Morgan, Jesse, Andrea, and Michonne went on a run. They were going to Kingsborough with the big truck to get building supplies. Carol had made breakfast and sent them on her way. She was restless while they were gone, but put her energies into cleaning the kitchen and making pasta. Ben was working the gate and she heard his shout. "They're coming back and there is a car following them."

That had everyone's interest. Everyone was moving toward the gate and she went back inside to wash her hands. By the time she came out on the porch of the cabin to see the newcomers the truck and the car were parked in the driveway. Rick Grimes opened the driver's side door and got out. Carl Grimes jumped out of the back seat and smiled at her. Her eyes were drawn to the last man who was leaning on the passenger side door and smirking at her. Merle Dixon, Daryl's long lost brother was here in Morgantown.

 **AN**

 **Morgantown? Well, Morgan was the original settler and since WVU is in Morgantown I thought I'd call Carol's new home Morgantown.**

 **Morgan is not going to spend time with the "Cheesemaker" in this story. He didn't go completely off the rails because he had Carol, Andrea, and Michonne in his life.**

 **Tyreese's group found Kingsborough before they wandered into the prison.**

 **I have always wanted to know who Orange Backpack Guy was. Now you know. He is Johnny Wilson.**

 **Jesse Graham is my favorite original character so he showed up here.**

 **Merle Dixon is baaack. I wonder how much Captain Morgan it will take to turn him into a model citizen.**

 **Don't worry. Daryl is fine.**

"

"


	7. Odd Pairings

Odd Pairings

Carol leaned against the porch bannister not quite believing that Rick was here in Morgantown. Morgan led Rick and Merle toward the cabin. Carl ran ahead of the others and hugged her and Andrea.

Rick hugged them too but Merle's crafty blue eyes stayed focused on her. Rick gave them the sad news that Lori had died giving birth to a little girl that Carl had named Judith. Rick's group was being threatened by a local war lord called the Governor and he had come back to Kingsborough looking for weapons and ammunition.

Merle sidled closer to Carol. "That belong to my brother?" He made a gesture with his left hand toward her belly. His right hand was missing and there was some sort of apparatus attached to his arm with a blade on it.

Carol nodded, "Yes, is Daryl okay?"

"He's wounded. Hershel took the bullet out but he ain't out of the woods yet. Needs antibiotics. Needs to get the hell out of that prison."

Andrea turned toward Rick, "You don't need more guns. Merle's right. Go back and pack up. Bring your group here. We'll make room." Her eyes sought Morgan's, "Do you think that the others would agree?"

"We'll call a meeting now. I'll bring everyone together and maybe you could find some food and water for our guests?" Morgan walked to the deck and rang the bell.

Rick seemed irritated, "We have a safe place. Plenty of room. Just need the guns and enough ammo to hold off the Governor."

"What you got to eat? The prison food tastes like prison food." Merle headed into the cabin.

Carol followed him. Andrea began talking to Rick.

Merle eyed her belly again. "You sure that is a Dixon in there? Your husband hadn't been dead all that long when you seduced my sweet little brother."

Carol wanted to take the iron frying pan and knock Merle's brains out. "I'm sure, and I don't give a flying fuck what you believe. You need to convince Rick to bring his group here." She made him a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich and cut them into four pieces. There was some sweet tea left from lunch and she poured him a glass.

Merle took a bite. "That is so good. Where did you get the bacon?"

"The farmers around here let their animals go during the Turn. We've been able to round up a milk cow, a sow with piglets, four goats, chickens, and horses. Jesse killed a wild boar last spring and that is the last of the bacon." Carol made more sandwiches. Carl and Rick were probably hungry as well. Merle still looked hungry and she made him another sandwich. "Is he feverish?"

"He's weak. I'll bring him here if your group will let us come. Rick is a tad deranged since the passing of his wife. I'm hoping Blondie can talk some sense into him. He won't listen to anything I say. He just brought me along because he don't trust me at the prison." Merle bit into his sandwich. "I can't lose Daryl. He's all I got."

Carol wrapped the sandwiches up in a clean cloth. "You can take that with you."

The meeting was almost over when Carol and Morgan got there. There were concerns about overcrowding but Jesse pointed out that they could bring camping trailers for temporary housing until more homes could be built. The Morgantown alliance formally extended an invitation to Rick's group.

Rick agreed to return to the prison today to get his people. Andrea, Michonne, and Jesse volunteered to go with him. They were taking two vans, one a soccer mom van and full size one that could haul more people. They put a bed in the back of the truck for Daryl. Carol found an infant car seat for Judith to travel in. She sent antibiotics and hoped that they were the right ones.

Carol waved them goodbye and then fired up the generator to run the washer. She wanted to be busy. She needed time to process that those people that she thought that she would never see again might be here tonight. How would Daryl react to finding out about the baby? It was all too much and the laundry needed done.

Her quiet time was interrupted by Merle and Morgan. They helped with hanging up the laundry and then they disappeared with Tyreese and Allen to start bring the camping trailers in.

 **Michonne and Jesse**

Michonne drove the soccer mom van and tried to keep up with Rick. Jesse had his favorite automatic rifle cradled in his lap and he wasn't laid back and all cheery. He was on high alert and she realized that she didn't really know this man very well.

"Michonne, I want to run something by you. There is a house site about five miles away from Morgantown. All the logs for the entire house are sitting there waiting for us to pick them up. We need to start building permanent homes. The logs are still on the trucks. We could build a foundation and start on that house in a week or so."

She glanced at him and then put her eyes back on the road, "People just live day to day now. Nothing is permanent."

Jesse shifted in his seat, "Some things are permanent. Men and women being together and having babies is permanent. Men and women protecting their children is permanent. I don't want to just survive. I want to live and find some measure of happiness. Don't you?

They were in a long straight stretch without a walker in sight. Michonne kept her eyes on the road. "I want Carol's baby to be safe. Not all daddies protect their children, you know." She hated the tears flowing down her face. _Mike didn't protect our son._

The man did know when to shut up. He waited a long time before he spoke again, "I'm not him." He shut up then.

Michonne gave him a side eye glance. Jesse was staring out the window. _I should never have gotten in this vehicle with him._

"I think the big log house is a good idea. Where do you want to put it?"

"Johnny and I want to put it about a hundred yards away from the east fence. We build the wall that way first. Cut in a road that way and cover it with gravel. Do the foundation that should include a full basement. There is a good spring over there for drinking water. Good angle on the sun for solar."

Michonne bit back a smile, "Sounds like you have it all worked out."

"My grandmother used say you can shit in one hand and wish in the other and see which one gets filled up first. She preached the gospel of setting goals and working toward them." Jesse drank some water from his canteen. "You want some water?"

Michonne nodded and Jesse got a bottle of water out of his pack and put in cup holder by her side. "Tell me more about your family?" _Why did I ask about his family?_

"My father was white. A Graham from West Virginia. Met my mother while they were both officers in the army. They got married and had me. My father was killed in a training accident which was Ranger Speak for getting killed in some shithole that the US army wasn't supposed to be in. I was nine. My mother left the army and got a job in Virginia. Married again within the year to a man who just never loved her light skinned blue eyed son. He wasn't mean to me but I think I just reminded him too much of my white father." Jesse took another drink of water, "I joined the army when I graduated from high school. Spent four years in and when I came out I went to college to study electrical engineering. Graduated and got a job. Got married, got divorced. No children. My mother died last year. I don't know if any of my family is still alive."

Jesse's voice was matter of fact. He wasn't bitter or filled with self-pity. He never complained about anything. He would shrug his shoulders and say, "It is what it is."

 **Andrea and Rick**

Andrea kept Rick talking as they drove toward the prison. A small herd blocked the road and all four of them jumped out with their weapons and cleared the path. They were soon on their way. Rick glanced at her, "You did good back there. I'm sorry we left you behind. Patricia and Beth said that you and Carol were surrounded by walkers. We thought that you were bitten."

"Michonne saved us. She taught us how to defend ourselves. Carol wanted to come to Kingsborough. It was almost winter when we found Morgan. He was starting to lose it, but I guess having us around brought him back. Then, when we found out that Carol was pregnant we buckled down and started building better defenses and we added people to our group. We needed them and we need your people too, Rick."

Rick confessed, "I'm losing it. Seeing Lori everywhere. I've tried to keep everyone safe, but I lost Lori and TDogg anyway."

"Maybe you need a break from all the responsibility. You've got Carl and Judith to think about. You won't be responsible for everyone. Just them."

Rick nodded, "We need to make a quick turnaround when we get to prison. It's June and the days are long. We can get back to Morgantown by dark. Carol said that you all have stocked up everything we'll need for Judith."

"We'll get Daryl and Judith loaded quickly and we'll be out the door in thirty minutes."

Glenn opened the gate to let them in and Andrea jumped out to hug him close, "What the hell happened to you?" Glenn's face was badly bruised.

"Merle and the Governor happened. Where is Merle?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way up to the prison. We're getting all of you out of here right now."

The next few minutes were organized chaos as Jesse and Rick carried Daryl to the bed in the van. Hershel got in with him. Jesse grabbed the wheel and Michonne took the passenger seat. Glenn drove the full size van and Jesse led the way. Andrea sat beside of Judith's car seat marveling at how beautiful she was. Judith was so tiny, so innocent and so vulnerable. No wonder Rick was breaking under the strain.

Maggie and Beth sat in the seats behind her. Patricia was in the last seat. Glenn and Rick up front. Small group and Andrea thought of all the people they had lost. They were stronger and smarter now. They would have to be.

 **Carol, Morgan, and Merle**

There was a small bedroom on the first floor of Morgan's cabin and Morgan and Tyreese cleaned it and put a bed in there. Tyreese and Sasha gave up their house to the Grimes family. The single men moved in the portable trailers so that the Hershel's family could be together. Merle helped move them in and was given his own personal trailer. No electricity or water hookups but Merle seemed to appreciate the thought of having his own space. Sasha moved in with Carol and the other women.

Merle sought Carol and Morgan out, "They'll be back tonight. Rick won't rest until he can his family together again. He's an asshole but he does love his kids."

Tyreese and Sasha cooked extra food for dinner. Allen and Donna took clean linens to the houses. Carl and Morgan set up a crib in the Grimes house and Carol and Merle carried over baby formula, bottles, diapers, and baby clothes. Carol put sheets on the crib. Merle carried over a rocking chair. "Your baby going to have everything he needs?"

Carol had to smile at Merle's question. "We have been scavenging for babies for months. My baby will have what he or she needs."

He frowned at her, "What do you expect from Daryl? He hasn't seen you in nearly eight months. He don't know nothing about being a daddy."

"I was prepared to rear this baby with the help of my friends. I don't expect anything from him. Daryl will have to decide how involved he wants to be. I am not trying to force him into anything." Carol arranged some baby toys on the dresser, "Let's just make sure that Daryl gets well and back on is feet."

"What do you want from my brother? You want him to take care of you?"

Carol met his eyes, "We were together for a few days months ago. We created a child together. I'm not the same woman that I was. Daryl may not like the woman that I am now. I have had to some things that I don't like but I may have to do again. The baby comes first with me. I'm very very pregnant. I just want to deliver a healthy baby and I don't have the energy to seduce your brother away from you right now." She grinned at him, "Not saying that I won't make a move later on."

Merle smirked, "You are pretty fat right now, but you got a certain voluptuous beauty. So if Daryl don't want no big girl? Well, I like a little cushion for the pushin'."

She had to laugh, "Shut the hell up, Merle. No woman should have more than one Dixon in their lifetime. I appreciate the offer though."

Merle and Morgan were up in the gate tower as the sun went down. Carol and Carl waited in the deck area. It was nearly dark when they heard Merle's shout, "They are vehicles coming this way."

Morgan gave a cheer, "They're back."

Allen and Tyreese opened the gate and the two vans swept in. Carol and Merle watched Tyreese and Allen move Daryl to the cabin. Hershel looked at them, "He's wore out. I started him on the antibiotics but I think you two are his best medicine. Come on in with me."

Daryl was propped up in the bed when they went in. He looked thin and pale. His eye met hers and then slid down to her belly. "Carol, what the hell?"

Carol wanted to burst into tears or laughter. She steeled herself to do neither, "You don't look so hot yourself, Daryl."

He gave an almost smile, just a little upturn of his lips, "Guess we have a lot to talk about."

Hershel stuck a thermometer in Daryl's mouth, "You can talk this out in a couple of days. You need to concentrate on getting better." The old veterinarian gave Carol an assessing look, "I want to check you out tomorrow morning. Right now I am sending you out of here to rest. Merle and I will take care of Daryl."

She turned to Merle, "You know where the chicken soup is. See if you can get him to eat something. Hershel, we have food ready for all of you on the dining deck. There is hot water in the shower building." She gave him a hug, "We're all so glad that you joined us." Carol patted Daryl's arm, "I'll see you tomorrow." She resisted the temptation to hang on. Hershel was right. Daryl was exhausted. He didn't need baby drama.

Daryl looked up at her, "Tomorrow morning?"

Carol patted his arm again, "Tomorrow morning."

Carol walked toward the dining deck. Her back hurt and she knew that she had pushed herself too hard today, but she wasn't going to bed until she saw Lori's baby. Rick was trying to feed Judith and Carol held out her arms, "I'll take her while you eat."

Glenn hugged her, "Carol, seeing you and Andrea alive is a miracle. We didn't get found, we got rescued,"

Carol took a seat and unfolded the blanket from Judith. Judith looked tired and cranky. Lori's baby had made it to Morgantown and Carol promised her that she would be safe here. "You're home, sweet girl. We'll take care of you." Judith decided that she wanted her bottle after all and she finished it, gave an unladylike burp, and went to sleep.

Rick took her from Carol, "I think I had better put her in bed." Carl was at his side.

Carol stood up. "Andrea and I will walk you to your house. It isn't much. Four small bedrooms and a larger living space in the middle. We have hot water for showers ready in the bath house. Carl took a shower this evening. We'll hold the fort down while you get a shower."

Andrea seemed fascinated by the baby and Carol handed Judith to her. "On second thought, I think I'm going to bed. Rick, make sure that Andrea knows the correct way to put a baby to bed."

Rick grinned, "Think I can tell her anything? She's pretty much a know it all."

"You might know more about babies than me. I'll listen to you about this." Andrea followed Rick down the gravel path and Carl ran ahead and opened the door for Andrea. Carol went inside her house and got ready for bed. She eased herself into her bed, "Tomorrow morning, Daryl."

 **AN**

 **Patricia survived the farm in my story.**

 **I'm trying to get back on track with this story. Holidays get in the way.**

 **What do you think?**


	8. Reconnectng

**Reconnecting**

Michonne looked out over the meadows that surrounded Morgantown. Jesse kept it cut close so that nothing could sneak close without them knowing. Andrea climbed the steps to the tower and handed her a mug of coffee. "So what are you doing today?"

Michonne took a sip of the dark pungent brew, "Working in the garden this morning. Jesse has some wild ass idea that we can build permanent housing this summer. He wants to build more houses over on there."

Andrea raised an eyebrow, "I sense there is more to this story. So spit it out." She could read both Michonne and Carol like a book. Michonne was holding something back.

"He wants me to go with him to move some loaded log trucks here. Tyreese and Sasha are going too." Michonne decided to put Andrea on the spot, "So what are you doing today?"

"I can help in the garden this morning. Morgan and Rick are taking a run toward some town that we passed yesterday. Maybe twenty five miles from here. Glenn, Maggie, and I are going with them." Andrea leaned against the bannister and gazed out on a spectacular sunrise, "Carol was asleep last night when I came in and she was still asleep when I left this morning."

"She looked tired last night. We're going to have to make certain that she gets more rest. I talked to Hershel about her on the way back from the prison. Daryl was conked out. Hershel promised that he will check her out today." Michonne smiled at her friend, "We've been through worse than delivering a baby."

"I don't know how Daryl is going to handle finding out that he is going to be a father. I don't want Carol hurt by him acting like an ass."

Michonne was matter of fact, "Daryl might hurt her feelings, but she is one tough lady. She has lived through worse than being disappointed by a man."

"Give Jesse a chance. Maybe he won't disappoint you. He seems like a decent man," Andrea had watched Michonne skirt around Jesse. Michonne, who could dance through a hungry herd of walkers without a hitch in her step would go out of her way to avoid Jesse.

"Yesterday Jesse said we needed to build permanent houses because we are going to have babies here. Judith is here now and soon Carol's baby. I saw you with Judith yesterday. You looked mesmerized."

"I never thought I wanted a child before but I'm not the same woman I was. Judith is so tiny, so vulnerable. Maybe we can rebuild the world enough to protect children." Andrea looked back at the settlement. "Maggie and Glenn may start a family soon. Some day we may look down on Morgantown and see children running and playing safely."

TWDTWDTWD

Hershel was waiting for Carol when she came back from the bathhouse. They talked for a while and then Hershel took her blood pressure and did an examination. "Guess what? You are definitely pregnant and it looks as if you don't have too long before you deliver a healthy baby. My stethoscope is falling apart but I hear a strong heartbeat. Your blood pressure is a little high and I know that might be because you are nervous, but I want you to stay off your feet as much as possible. Rest and no sex. I am a vet and not an obstetrician but you have had some spotting and cramping and I'm erring on the side of caution."

Carol blushed, "I'm not looking for a sexual partner right at the moment. Daryl and I need to talk. We were just getting to know each other at the farm and we have been apart ever since."

Hershel stood up, "You go eat some breakfast and I'll stop by and talk to Daryl while you eat. You two need to talk without Merle in the room."

Carol ate breakfast with Andrea and Michonne. They were working the garden this morning and going on runs later. She was going to help with lunch. Not really the same.

Later they headed toward the gardens and she walked toward Daryl's cabin. She went in without knocking out of habit. It had been her home for the winter. Daryl's wasn't in the downstairs bedroom. He was semi-lying in Morgan's recliner and was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. His eyes were clearer today and he moved himself a little straighter in the chair when he saw her.

Carol took the rocking chair beside the recliner, "You look better today."

"I feel better. I was out of it last night. It was like a dream. Seeing you and Andrea alive when we believed that you were gone. You here in this cabin and then disappearing. Wasn't sure what was real and what was fever." He cleared his throat and Carol handed him the glass of water that was closer to her than to him. Daryl took a long swallow. "Is it my baby?"

Carol met his eyes, "It is. There is no doubt in my mind. Ed and I hadn't been together in months. You are the biological father but you aren't obligated to me or my baby. I'm not helpless and I have friends who will help me."

Daryl frowned, "What the hell? You tell me that I'm going to be a daddy like it ain't no damn big thing. Like I'm just a damn sperm donor or some such shit. It ain't just yours. It's partly mine and I aim to be to its daddy." His lower lip was slightly protruding and Carol thought he looked both petulant and handsome. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know if it a boy or a girl." Carol put her hand on her belly, "I do know that this baby likes to tap dance on my bladder. Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She headed toward the small bathroom in the back of the cabin.

Beth Green was sitting in her rocking chair when she came back to the room. The teenager was talking animatedly to Daryl, "Daddy told me to stay away, but I thought you could use a familiar face. So I sneaked out of garden duty to see you."

Daryl looked up at Carol and back at Beth, "Maybe you should go on back to the garden. Carol and I have things to talk about."

Merle loomed in the doorway, "Beth, you're supposed to be in the garden. Your daddy told me to come get you."

Beth wavered for a moment, "I'll come and see you later, Daryl."

Merle held the door for the teenager, "Somebody needs to tell Little Miss Muffet to go sit on her tuffet, somewhere else." He disappeared out the door.

Carol recognized a teenager with a crush when she saw one. That didn't particularly bother her, but if Daryl was involved with a girl young enough to be his daughter? Daryl looked up at her, "Don't be looking at me like that. She just started this shit since we moved into the prison. I ain't no damn pedophile." He gave her his slightly turned up lips smile, "I like my women closer to my age."

She recognized that look. He had the same expression on his face the first night that he had kissed her. One part yearning and one part angry that he wanted her. She had kissed him back and that assured him that she wanted him too. She had always been aware of Daryl even back at the quarry. Not just aware, drawn to and she had been especially careful that Ed never found out how attractive she thought Daryl was. At first she thought the attraction was based on the fact that Daryl was the opposite of Ed. Ed, huge and hulking. Daryl only a couple of inches taller than she was. Ed had dark hair and eyes. Daryl was blond and blue eyes. Ed was lazy and selfish. Daryl was always doing something for the group.

That night on the farm she admitted to herself that she wanted Daryl because he was Daryl. Good looking in his own way, occasionally snarky and rude but also kind and considerate. She wanted him. His touch, his kiss, his body thrusting into hers. She kissed him back and she had never been sorry that she did.

Daryl glanced away, "I'm sorry that I didn't search for you and Andrea. That's on me. They told me you were surrounded by walkers and I couldn't stand to see you like that."

Carol saw Sophia lurching out of the barn. Daryl's strong arms holding her back from her baby. Rick aiming carefully at the monster that stole her sweet girl's body. "Andrea and I were chased by a small herd. You saved me because you taught me how to fight. Andrea and I were miles away when we met Michonne. Too exhausted to run anymore and too many to fight. Michonne swept her sword into that swarm and saved us. The three of us decided to go to Kingsborough. Took us six weeks. Morgan found us in town and brought us here. It was just the four of us for a while and then the others started drifting in."

"You're different. Stronger and tougher. I could see you with your friends at breakfast from the window in the bedroom. You were talking and laughing. You're right, you don't need me to help you take care of our baby." He was rubbing a path on leather arm of the recliner. _He's upset. He thinks that I don't want him around the baby. That I am pushing him away_.

Carol squeezed that hand, "I am stronger and tougher than I was. I do have good friends that are going to help with the baby, and I was prepared to rear this child without you. But, you are here now and the more I think about trying to rear a Dixon without a Dixon? Our baby could be just like his uncle Merle. I can't do that without you. I didn't put a gun to your head that night. You did the crime, Daryl. You are going to do the time." She smiled at him and he responded with a weak grin of his own.

"It could be worse than that. What if our Merle baby is a girl? She could be all pretty like you but act like Merle. Guess I better stay close to help out." He squeezed her hand carefully as if he thought that she might break, "I wouldn't mind having a little girl with big blue eyes. Have you picked out any names?"

She shook her head, "I am using my maiden name now. McAllister. Do you want the baby to have your last name?"

He didn't say anything for a while but finally Daryl said, "How about we name the baby McAllister Dixon? Boy or girl. If it's a boy we can call him "Mac" and if it's a girl we'll call her "Callie or "Allie". What do you think?"

Carol thought it over," I like it. Well, we've got the hard part over. We've named the baby. Now all I have to do is push it out of my body and then feed and tend to it for the next eighteen years.

"I'm going to be up and around in a couple of days. Make a list of things that me and Merle can get for you and McAllister."

Carol squeezed his hand, "You are going anywhere for more than a couple of days but I'll give you a list. Now I have to go help make lunch. Maybe you can get some rest now?" She stood up, "I'll see you later."

"I'll be up this afternoon. I got things to do. You get that list ready." Daryl looked determined.

Carol sighed. Daryl wasn't going to sit still long. "I'm not give you a list until Hershel tells me that you're ready."

Merle was over on the dining deck when she got there. Patricia was scraping vegetables and laughing at something Merle said. They seemed occupied and Carol wondered if Merle was trying to hit on Patricia. Merle asked, "Everything okay?"

"Daryl is ready to go on a diaper run this afternoon, but he needs to rest. So if you can tear yourself away from charming Patricia you could go talk some sense into your brother."

Merle grinned, "Looks like you would know something about the Dixon charm. What is the due date for the newest Dixon? I will go check on my brother but don't you worry about me and Patricia. She is way too smart to fall for my… charm."

Patricia just laughed, "Get out of here, Merle. I got work to do or you won't have anything to eat before you go with Morgan and Rick this afternoon."

TWDTWDTWD

Carol spent most of the afternoon with Daryl until it was time to help prepare dinner. Daryl talked about being on the road for seven months, then finding and securing the prison, the deaths of Lori and TDogg, and the finding Merle again. She shared some of the funny adventures from her road trip and Daryl laughed at the right times. Finally he said, "Tell me something that makes you wake up in the middle of the night shaking because it feels so real."

Carol wanted to refuse to talk about the scary times but maybe Daryl needed to know who she really was now. She began her story.

"We camped out one night by a creek. We thought we were far enough back from the road but we had heard vehicles pass by and that's never good news. We could hear vehicles coming back and we hid the bikes and headed for the creek. We walked up the creek because the ground was soft from a rain. Too easy to track us if we got out of the creek. You taught me that. It was getting dark and we just kept going until we came to some big rocks. We climbed the rocks and walked across the flat rocks until we found a narrow crack in the rock. We squeezed down into a small space. One of them walked right by the crack but didn't see us. We were pressed up against the wall of that little cave and he didn't see us. We didn't breathe and we heard him yell to the others, "Nothing up here. They must have went on up the creek."

We stayed in that hole all night. We could hear the men from time to time. All that racket must have attracted a few walkers and there was gunfire. We slipped out before dawn. We heard vehicles pulling out but we stayed put. Just listening. At noon we heard another vehicle pull out and we began to move through the woods back toward our bicycles. Michonne and Andrea were in front. I was behind trying to erase our tracks. Two men grabbed Michonne and Andrea and I stepped behind a big oak tree. They dragged them back to their camp. I followed them. Andrea and Michonne were tied up and the two men had dumped their swords on the ground away from them. They debated which of my friends was going to get raped first. They flipped a coin for who was going to hold Andrea down while the other raped her. The logistics of rape held their interest for a moment and I grabbed Michonne's katana and cut through her bonds. She stood up like an avenging angel and beheaded the man holding Andrea and I cut the other man's throat. It was over in seconds and we stole their truck and supplies. Put the bikes in the back of the truck and headed in the opposite direction."

Daryl listened quietly. It was one of the things that she liked about Daryl. Everything wasn't about him. He waited until she was finished and then said, "I think McAllister is very lucky to have you for a mother."

Carol blinked back tears, "I'm glad that I don't have to do this without you."

TWDTWDTWD

That evening Hershel came to check her again. She and Daryl were sitting on the front porch of the cabin enjoying a cool evening breeze. Rick's group had brought back more medical supplies including a new stethoscope. Her blood pressure had dropped a little and Hershel laughed, "Guess being around this ole boy calms you down."

Hershel used the stethoscope to check the heartbeat. Carol was surprised that he kept moving the instrument. Hershel sat back in his chair, "I wasn't sure this morning when I checked you out. I'm sure now. Looks like you are going to have twins. I hear two heartbeats. Both of them strong. Congratulations."

Daryl looked at her, "What the hell, Carol?"

It was so perfectly what he had said the night before that Carol laughed, "What the hell, Daryl?"

 _ **AN**_

 _ **I fell in love with the name McAllister Dixon and I was going to write a boy that the called "Mac", but I also like the name "Callie".**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long but I just couldn't seem to get the chapter finished.**_

 _ **Review?**_

"


	9. Closer

Closer

Daryl turned to Carol, "Two babies. You're having two babies." He was smiling.

She turned to Hershel, "Are you sure? Maybe the baby moved inside me and you think it's another baby." Be wrong, Hershel.

Hershel shook his head, "Carol, its two babies. I know you're scared, overwhelmed, but you've got Daryl and your friends. Don't try to do everything yourself. It won't make you weak to depend on others." I may be starting to regret fucking Daryl at the farm. He should have warned me that his sperm was on steroids. I can just see those boys racing toward my eggs that were just drifting along toward oblivion. The Dixon boys probably got in a scuffle to determine which two were going to force their way in and knock me up.

Carol shook her head, "I knew I could carry my baby and still use a weapon. Could still protect it." She was silent for a bit and then looked at Daryl, "I'm going to need help." I could use a good drink right now but these two would probably have a drunken scuffle inside me.

Daryl inched closer to her, "Just call Mr. Mom. We're going to be a team. You and me. Merle too. That's five hands right there." Merle changing the baby's diaper with his bayonet hand. Yeah, that's comforting.

Hershel did his patented genial smile, "See you've got the right idea. Daryl is healing at a phenomenal rate once we got the antibiotics and maybe a dose of motivation from seeing you again. Maybe you two could just stay here in the cabin together. The bed is big enough and the bathroom is right there for Carol. Now, mind you. No fooling around. Daryl could rip out stitches and those two are better off in there. So can I trust you two to behave yourselves?"

Daryl turned red. Carol rolled her eyes. Trust me, sex is not on the top of my list right now. I am more about whining and peeing at this point. "I'll just stay where I am."

Daryl nodded, "Good idea, Hershel. Carol can teach me how to do things before the babies come. We need to make plans too."

"I'm comfortable in my own room. I'm up all night going to the bathroom. Daryl wouldn't get any rest."

"Daryl can stay with you in your room then." Hershel stood up. "I have a pregnant cow I need to check on." Downside of your obstetrician being a veterinarian is that to him you are both pregnant cows.

Beth came by with Judith and Carol went with her to give Judith a bath. Then Rick's group was back and she rocked Judith to sleep while Beth helped Patrician with dinner clean up. It was nearly dark when she went back to her house to find Daryl sitting in the living room talking to Andrea and Michonne.

Michonne gave her best evil grin, "Daryl is our new roomie. I feel so much safer having a big strong man around to keep us safe." She batted her eyes at Daryl.

Andrea chimed in, "He is going to kill all the spiders and monsters under our beds. We're safe at last."

"I'm scared of spiders and you two would scare off any monsters. I'm here because this is where Carol wants to be. We've got shit to do before the babies pop out.

Andrea and Michonne exchanged looks, "The man said babies". Michonne looked aghast. "You are having twins?" At last, someone who understands.

"It's a damn good thing we got separated when the farm fell. You might be having a litter if we didn't". Andrea howled with laugher and the traitor Michonne joined in.

Daryl stood up, "I'm right here you know." Better run back to the cabin. They are just getting warmed up.

"Honey, you better get used to it. This house is a free speech zone. We make fun of everybody. You're new in town. We've hardly started on you." Andrea grinned.

Let's see what you're made of, Daryl. The only woman you ever lived with was your mother. This estrogen rich atmosphere might be more than you can handle.

"I've lived with Merle for longer than I want to admit. His mouth runs 24/7 and you all smell much better. Don't be thinking I am your damn boy toy. You'll have to look for someone else to make your nasty little fantasizes come true. I've got Carol and two babies to take care of. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, girls." He limped off to Carol's room.

Sasha was standing at the door, "Did he say two babies?"

Carol filled them in on the details and then went off to her room to see Daryl. He was in bed reading by a solar lamp. "You ready for bed?" he asked.

Carol nodded, "I'm tired. How is this going to work?"

"I'll sleep on this side and you can have the other. I moved the bed so that you can just sort of roll out and be on your way. I'm going to go brush my teeth so that you can change." He slid off the bed and walked toward the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Carol changed into the gown that she had been sleeping in since she became a separate continent. She got into bed. The solar fan over the bed made it a little cooler and the cool sheets felt good against her skin.

Daryl came back and took off his sleep pants. He put on boxers with his t-shirt. "Can't sleep with those on. Is that okay?'

"It's fine. What were you reading?"

"One of your books on pregnancy. Does your back hurt that much? Said that your partner should give you back rubs. You want a back rub?"

He sounded so hopeful that Carol almost laughed. "Sure, but not too rough."

Daryl scooted closer. He rubbed her back gently through the gown, "Is it alright if I rub under your clothes?"

Carol nodded. "Turn off the light".

He clicked the light off and she pulled the short gown up so that he could touch her back. His hands were rough and calloused but they felt good and she gave a sigh.

"You okay?" Daryl's low voice was at her ear. Carol could smell his toothpaste and she remembered the taste of his tongue in her mouth and for a moment she wanted to kiss him. Then, reality reminded her that this bed was a no-sex zone.

"That was good. Let's go to sleep." Carol rooted around trying to get comfortable. Daryl's breathing even out and she hoped that he didn't snore. She listened to him and the hum of the fan and soon she was asleep. Later when she woke up for a pee break she found that she had scooted against Daryl.

He was up and dressed the next morning. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting athletic shorts and a shirt. Clothes that she never thought that he would ever wear. Daryl glanced down at his wardrobe, "Hershel's orders. Nothing tight around the wound. Can't wait until my roomies see this." He helped her out of bed, "I'll go face them while you go to the bathroom."

Daryl took their teasing and fired back, "Now don't you three be hating on Carol because she's the lucky lady who has me in her bed. You ain't real ugly. I see Jesse sniffing around you, Michonne. Now you other two have some possibilities. Hershel and Merle are eligible. Though the way Merle is hanging around Patricia? Better move fast, that's all I got to say."

All five of them walked to breakfast together. Jesse came in after them and sat down beside of Michonne. He had been on watch and was leaving on a run with Morgan, Tyreese, and Merle. "We're going to a log cabin company about forty miles away. Just to scout. Who wants go with us?"

"We'll go." Andrea announced, "The three of us will keep you big strong men safe. We have laundry detail this afternoon and watch tonight. Nothing this morning."

Rick came in with Judith. "What's up today?"

Carol volunteered to watch Judith. Daryl needed hands on training and they had a real baby to practice on. Daryl surprised her by being a natural with a baby. He was a little squeamish with a dirty diaper but he cleaned it up without a whimper. Patricia told her that Daryl and Maggie had went on a run for formula to keep Judith alive after Lori was killed. He had fed Judith her first bottle and it was obvious that he loved Judith.

They spent the day together and Hershel was pleased that her blood pressure was good and that Daryl's wound was healing quickly. That night Daryl gave her a back rub and they talked for a long time just lying in the dark. Daryl gave her a quick kiss goodnight. Just a quick meeting of their lips. "You need anything, you wake me. Okay?"

After a few nights it began to feel natural to wake up with Daryl, spend all day with him, and then to go to sleep at his side. It didn't hurt her ego to know that he still found her desirable. Their good night kiss got a tiny bit longer every night and Carol found that she might be enjoying the back rub a little too much.

Hershel declared Daryl fit for more active duty and they spent the next day mostly apart. That night Andrea was taking care of Judith while Rick had watch. Sasha and Michonne were with Jesse and Tyreese. The house was quiet that night. Carol was already in bed when Daryl came in from the bathhouse. He was back to wearing regular pants and he kicked off his boots and pushed down his pants and Carol stole a glance at his ass. It isn't fair. He's perfect. Strong legs and arms. Smooth skin. Damn him.

"Missed you today." Daryl said, "Gotten used to you bossing me around. How was Judith today? She miss me?" Guess you are asking if I missed you. Yes, I did.

"Must be why she was so fussy today. Didn't have you around to snuggle her?" This is the part where we snuggle closer. She put her hand on his arm and his skin was cool to her touch, "Why are you so cold? No hot water in the bathhouse?"

Daryl snickered, "Seemed like a good night for a cold shower."

"You get much colder and I'll have to treat you for hyperthermia." Carol thought maybe her blood pressure was rising a little. Hershel's face came to her, "No sex". She ignored it. There was sex and then there was sexual play. I want to play.

There was a little hitch in Daryl's breath, "How do you treat hyperthermia?"

"We have to take our clothes off and touch each other all over. It's a drastic procedure but I think it will work." Okay, it's official. I weigh seven thousand pounds and I'm horny. Daryl should be very very afraid.

"That could work for me. Just touch me and let me touch you. I'm guessing that there won't be actual penetration."

"Let's just think of this as a teenage grope and hope kind of deal. Do you think you're up for that? The lights have to be off. " Daryl turned off the lights but it wasn't quite dark in the room.

"You were so naughty when I was in the shower and after that I enjoyed a cold shower. But now I have hyperthermia and I need therapy right now." Daryl kicked off his boxers and more hesitantly took off his t shirt. He pulled her panties off and together they maneuvered off the gown.

He kissed her a long sweet wet kiss and she savored the taste of him. His hands were on her ass and she liked the feel of his hands on her. He kissed her neck and licked his way to a nipple that he lavished with gentle sucks and long rougher licks. Then he moved to the other breast and she made a low moan and she let him go on until she was ready to burst. I am so easy that I should write my own name on restroom doors.

Carol pushed him back and she kissed his neck and chest. She sucked his nipple and then bit at it. Daryl made a groan. "I'm going to come all over you."

His fingers found her center and moved to her clit. It felt engorged and happy and like it really wanted to be touched. Daryl put his mouth on her nipple and fingers between her legs and she climaxed quickly. She relaxed against him then and whispered in his ear, "How naughty was I in the shower?"

Daryl groaned again, "Naughty as hell. Just rub me and I'm going to come like a freight train." She teased him some more because she enjoyed his whimpering. Finally she licked his dick and then sucked at his nipple while her hand stroked him more firmly than before. Daryl bucked into her hand, "Don't want to come. Want this to last." He came anyway and he fell back on his side of the bed.

Carol gave him a little pat. "Going to the bathroom" She put on gown and he waited there until she came back and then he went in and cleaned himself up. The Daryl in the mirror kept smiling.

By the time he was back Carol was lying on the bed with her foot up in the air grimacing. He knew better than to laugh. Carol's sense of humor was sketchy these days. "You got a cramp?"

She nodded and he began massaging the cramp out. Gradually her foot began to relax but Carol didn't tell him to stop. Finally she laughed, "That was almost as good as the sex." No, the sex was better, but the foot rub was good.

He kissed her foot and released it, "You go into labor tonight and Hershel going to kick my ass."

"I'm wound up tonight. Been that way all day. I only have a few more days to have the twins born under the sign of Gemini. That's the twin sign so it sounds like good luck to me."

Daryl grinned, "I'm willing to do my part. Take that gown off and we'll screw those puppies out."

Carol smiled up at him. I hope they look just like him. All blond hair and shy smiles. I love him. I have never said that to him. "I'm glad that we're together. You are going to be a good father."

He ducked his head a little and then met her eyes, "I love you."

Carol smiled at him. It was the perfect time to tell Daryl that she loved him. Suddenly she began to feel wet and she thought that she had peed all over herself. Daryl looked confused. She sat up and viewed the situation, "My water just broke and that means the babies decided to come out and meet the family. Go get Hershel."

Daryl stood up and headed for the door. Carol exclaimed, "Daryl!"

He looked at her, "What is it?"

She smiled, "I love you. Don't believe anything else I might scream out during labor."

He came back and kissed her. "We need to relax. If this is a dream? Don't wake me up."

She leaned on him. "I miss her. She would be so happy about the babies. She'd be happy that I have you in my life."

Daryl rubbed her back, "Maybe she knows. We'll tell the babies about how sweet she was and how much you loved her."

"I'm going to tell them that their father is a good man that searched for their sister day after day. That they should be proud to have a father like you." She kissed him, "Now go tell Hershel that he has to help me calve out twins tonight."

Daryl kissed her, "I love you and I am going to go get the veterinarian to deliver our children."

Carol had delivered Sophia in a cold sterile hospital. She had driven herself to the hospital and hadn't been able to find Ed. He showed up after Sophia was born half drunk and belligerent.

She had her twins in the cabin. The boy came first and his sister followed so quickly that they were all surprised. The pain was terrible but Daryl was with her. Daryl touched him with his hand. Patricia cleaned him up, "Welcome to the world, McAllister Dixon. You will be loved."

Hershel looked at her, "The next one is right there. Let's get this baby out of you now."

Her baby girl had lots of dark hair and she didn't look like a "Callie". "Her name is Lydia Grace Dixon. Lydia was my mother's name and Daryl's mother was named Grace."

Patricia laughed, "Welcome to the world, Lydia Grace Dixon. You will be loved."

Daryl went outside to talk to Merle and all the others that had gathered outside in the early dawn to welcome Morgantown's newest inhabitants. Andrea and Michonne brought the babies out for everyone to see.

Merle peered at the two infants. "Damn prettiest babies I ever saw and I'll beat the ass of anyone who says different."

Carol closed her eyes and gave a prayer of thanksgiving. Her son and daughter were here safely. Daryl loved her. Somehow they would make this place work. Mac and Lydia would be loved. It was enough.

AN

One more chapter. Just an epilogue and this one is finished. The more the show makes Carol miserable the more I want to write happy endings.


End file.
